Conciencia
by Jeru
Summary: Historia terminada!!! el primer capi es mi preferido)) gracias por todos los Reviews!!
1. Default Chapter

Otro dia comienza  
y tu te levantas ignorando los hechos  
enfrentalos!!  
nunca seras feliz sin el  
  
Hoy se casara  
lo sabias??  
claro que lo sabes  
tienes este dia marcado en la piel  
el dia donde toda tu felicidad se ira a la basura  
  
Tomas el vestido de dama de honor  
tu, siempre la mejor amiga de la pareja  
siempre callada  
siempre guardandote este dolor  
que aun te carcome las entrañas  
  
Te lo pones,  
te queda perfecto  
claro, si tu elegiste el color  
junto a la novia  
la ayudaste en cada detalle de la ceremonia  
eres la amiga perfecta.  
  
Te subes al carro  
estas atrasada  
pero no te importa  
ahora para ti nada importa  
  
Llegas a la iglesia atrasada,  
el novio ya esta en su lugar,  
caminas lentamente al altar  
deseando con todo tu corazon  
ser la mujer que el ama  
  
Tomas tu lugar  
haces un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no llorar  
por no abrazarlo  
y gritarle que lo amas  
lo amas mas que tu vida, eso es cierto.  
  
Ahi viene la novia,  
esta preciosa  
usa el vestido que tu le ayudate a elegir  
odia a esa mujer  
odias a tu amiga  
  
Tu amiga?  
que clase de amiga no se da cuenta de las lagrimas aguantadas  
de los ojos rojos por las mañanas  
de las caras anhelantes cuando el llegaba  
que clase de amiga es la que odias con toda tu alma?  
  
"...hable ahora o calle para siempre"  
para que me esfuerzo  
si callaras, todo tu dolor te lo guardaras  
como siempre has hecho, y no intercederas  
aunque te duela como un cuchillo... callaras  
  
  
"Acepto"  
claro que aceptaria,   
quien no aceptaria casarse con el  
con la razon de TU existir  
porque el es tuyo, y te convences de que es asi  
  
Pero las dos sabemos  
que eso no es cierto  
el no te pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo  
aunque te jures que no es asi  
el no te ama  
  
"Acepto"  
ahi tienes tu prueba,  
el acepto casarse con ella  
y tu, no te atreviste a intercedir  
llora, pero eso no cambiara tu futuro  
  
Te escondes en el baño  
llorando  
por los besos que no te dio y no te dara  
por los "te amo" que no escucharas  
por las mañanas que a tu lado no estara  
  
Ahora sal del baño y sonrie  
sonrie, que esa sea tu mascara de ahora en adelante  
porque las dos sabemos que jamas seras feliz  
jamas volveras a sonreir con los ojos  
jamas reiras, sacando carcajadas del corazon  
  
Ama a otro,  
y disfraza en la oscuridad sus ojos con los de el  
los "te amo" disfrazalos con su voz  
y cuando te abraze sentiras su colonia  
y en tus mañanas, disfraza las sabanas con su cuerpo  
  
Porque aceptalo Hermione  
nuca seras feliz sin Ron  
tus sonrisas seran cuando el sonria  
tus suspiros seran cuando te dirija la palabra  
y tu felicidad eterna sera un pequeño beso en la mejilla  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Hola!!  
les gusto??  
esta narrado por la conciencia.  
Esta muy triste!!!!!  
dejen Reviewssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Ron

Despiertas  
a tu lado esta Andrea  
Dios! como deseas que fuera Ella.  
porque te casaras con alguien que no ama?  
  
  
La persona que amas  
con toda tu alma  
no te aceptaria  
claro que no  
quien aceptaria a un pobreton??  
  
  
Hoy es el dia de tu boda  
"el peor dia de mi vida" susurras  
Eres un cobarde!...no importa las veces  
en que te hayan diucho que ella tambien te amaba  
tu no reaccionaste, simplemente trataste de olvidarla con otra  
  
  
Pero sabes que es imposible  
sus ojos te encuentran,siempre lo haran  
no basta con que te convensan de que te ama  
simplemente piensas que es imposible  
es demasiado bella para ti, y de seguro solo eres su mejor amigo  
  
  
Andrea se depide, ira a la iglesia a vestirse.  
tu solo sonries, y la besas.  
solo Dios sabe que entregarias tu alma  
porque fueran otros esos labios  
que solo probaste una vez en tu vida, por un juego  
pero fue el momento mas maravilloso de esta  
  
  
Levantas el telefono quieres hablar con ella  
antes de marcar el ultimo numero, cuelgas  
solo querias escuchar su voz.  
pero ya la tienes escrita en la piel  
junto con sus ojos, su cabello, y sus labios.  
  
  
Recuerdas el dia en que te enseño a usar el telefono  
"ahora que te vas a casar con un muggle, necesitas aprender"  
recuerdas sus palabras, cada una de ellas, todas la peleas.  
Olvidala!!, te repites cada 10 segundos  
pero es imposible, tu bien lo sabes.  
  
LLegas a la iglesia, temprano  
no esta ahi  
deseas con tu alma que ella sea la novia  
pero que estas pensando!!!  
convencete, a ella le espera alguien mejor  
que valga la pena.  
  
  
Estas en tu lugar,  
ella acaba de entrar  
La miras y sonries, esa sonrisa que solo ella te sabe sacar  
se ve realmente hermosa, y tu lo sabes  
y ruegas para poder controlarte, y no correr a besarla  
  
  
"....hable ahora o calle para siempre"  
nadie dice nada, ¡¡porfavor que alguien diga algo!!  
te gustaria hablar y decir todo  
pero eres un cobarde, siempre lo has sido  
solo te daba valor que ella estuviera a tu lado  
  
"Acepto"  
escuchas la voz de la mujer que te acompañara  
hasta la muerte  
pero no la que amas.  
la persona que amas esta unos metros mas alla  
  
Es tu turno,   
sientes un cuchillo en el corazon  
no puedes hacerlo!!, te estarias condenando a una cida sin Ella  
pero ya tomaste la decision tu voz sale algo temblorosa   
"Acepto"  
Eres un cobarde  
  
Ya lo hiciste, te condenaste  
toda posibilidad de felicidad murio  
gracias a ti  
no tuviste el valor de decirlo  
eso es lo que mas te carcome.  
  
  
Te condenaste a una vida sin ella  
sin su voz,  
sin su sonrisa,  
Dios! como vas a extrañar las constantes peleas  
el brillo de sus ojos, y sus mejillas sonrojadas  
  
  
Porque la conoces Ronald  
tu vida dependia de observarla  
de sentirla cerca de ti, de saber que tenias esa posibilidad  
aunque pequeña, de que ella te amaba  
pero ahora esa posibilidad, tu mismo la eliminaste.  
  
  
Ahora sonrie Ronald,  
acepta las felicitaciones, toma de la mano a tu esposa  
baila con Andrea.  
Bailaras claro, pero tu vista y tu corazon estaran con Ella.  
Ella es tu dueña y siempre lo sera.  
  
  
Y en las noches, no dormiras  
solo abrazaras su recuerdo  
la amaras, cada dia mas.  
Y ruegas con toda tu alma que este dia sea solo una pesadilla  
y que al despertar, ella este a tu lado.  
  
  
Solo en los sueños ella estara a tu lado,  
sonreiras, en sueños, la veras en sueños  
tu vida sera la pesadilla, y tus sueños la vida feliz  
junto a ella.  
Junto a Hermione 


	3. Esperanza

Narrado por la Conciencia...  
"Esperanza"  
  
  
Haan pasado ya dos meses  
y tu cada dia estas peor  
te dieron vacaciones en tu trabajo,  
porque ellos no saben que tus ojos rojos  
son de tanto llorar.  
  
  
Y en las noches abrazabas los recuerdos,  
tratabas de encontrar en la soledad   
alguna esperanza  
algo, cualquier cosa,  
que te indicara  
que no todo estaba perdido.  
  
  
Ahora te levantas,  
cambias la sabanas,  
vas a tratar de enfrentar la vida,  
sola, y con dolor en tu alma,  
pero lo haras  
  
  
El otoño llego,  
hace una semana que El  
llego de su luna de miel,  
ellos tendran la vida perfecta  
que siempre deseaste  
  
  
Cobarde  
esa palabra te persigue y lo hara...   
lo sabias?, claro que lo sabes  
solo que tratas de ignorarlo   
para por un momento, fingir felicidad  
  
  
Y ya estas cansada de fingir,  
pero lo haces,  
no puedes desmoronarte frente a tus amigos,  
ellos notan que estas mal  
pero tu te lo callas, y finges  
  
  
"Estare bien",  
toda tu esperanza centrada en una frase  
y lo repites y te convences  
"Estare bien",  
y ruegas para que asi sea  
  
  
El telefono suena,  
contestas,  
Dios!, es El, una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios  
dice que tiene algo importante que decirte  
que tiene que hablar contigo, hoy mismo  
  
  
Y tu al colgar,  
te vistes lentamente,  
por un momento fue lindo no?  
pensar que te llamaba para una cita  
pero solo eres su mejor amiga  
y es la mejor oferta que el cielo te da.  
  
  
El parque parecia la foto de una postal  
donde quiera que vieras estaba tapizado de hojas secas  
el cielo gris, y una suave brisa llegaba a tu cara  
te sentaste en el banco acordado,   
y esperaste.  
  
  
"Mione" sentiste su voz,  
y un escalofris te recorrio,  
y ademas te decia "mione",  
pero la realidad te golpeo,  
y te golpeo duro  
  
  
Lo saludaste, fingiste, le preguntaste  
que queria hablar, fingiste  
como siempre, el se notaba triste  
y tu eres su mejor amiga, si, su amiga  
y tenias que ayudarlo, porque el es tu amigo, tu mejor amigo.  
  
  
Te miro a los ojos, Dios como amas esos ojos,  
"Acabo de Divorciarme", y te mostro su mano,  
sin ningun maldito anillo que te recordara tu dolor.  
no hablaste, era demasiado,y el continuo explicandote  
que el abuelo de Andrea era abogado y resolvio todo en un semana.  
  
  
Simplemente preguntaste el porque  
y miraste el vacio, dando gracias, por la segunda oportunidad.  
El se tardo en contestar,"Porque los dos nos dimos cuenta de que amo a otra"  
Eso te dolio, ahora esa oportunidad   
parecia colarse entre tus dedos  
  
  
"Ron, impusiste un record, no duraste no 3 meses"  
y una risa verdadera salio de tus labios, y de los suyos  
ahora piensalo  
si el no te amo antes, talvez  
solo talvez... ahora lo haga  
  
  
"Yo me tengo que ir, arreglar papeleo... tu sabes"  
"Adios entonces"  
"Adios"  
y te alejaste, pensando en esta 2º oportunidad  
que no ibas a dejar pasar.  
  
  
  
FIN???  
de uds depende.................  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Me quedo asqueroso este capitulo  
acepto tomastes y Howlers....  
el primero esta genial......  
parece que voy bajando mi nivel por capitulo  
jejeje  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sybill: Si pues, eso le pasa por ser tan testaruda  
  
Thuringwethil: gracias!!!!! a mi tambine me gusta este genero..... creo que solo el primer chapter logro ese nudo, es mi chapter preferido,  
y creo que lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora, tu tambien escribes genial!!! sigue pronto tu ff de D/G!!!  
  
  
SoraIshida: Esto no es incesto!!! es un R/Hr ajajajaj mucha chicha parece.........  
  
Polgara: jejeje si soy mala y cruel con mis aprejas favoritas !!!  
  
odio a kiko: muchisimas gracias, tambine el final de el chapter uno me ha encantado jejeje tu tambien cuidate!! 


	4. Final de cuento de hadas

"Final de cuento de hadas"  
  
  
La mañana te sorprendio,  
te sorprendio feliz,  
hace una semana te encontraste con El,  
y hace una semana que vuelves a reir,  
pero esta mañana, es una mañana especial no?  
  
  
Recuerdas todos los detalles,  
de lo que sucedio ayer,  
como te paso a buscar para una cita,  
lo bien que se veia, la cena perfecta  
si fue junto a el, claro que lo seria  
  
  
Tambien recuerdas,  
con vividos detalles,  
como paso a tu casa por una taza de cafe,  
recuerdas que te conto lo infeliz   
que fue con su ex.  
  
  
Eso te desconcerto,  
si fue tan infeliz  
¿porque se casaron?, la respuesta no tardo en llegar...  
Ella estaba embarazada, pero no era suyo  
era de Fred ((N/a: jujuju sorprendente no? ))  
  
Tu casi botas la taza, pero el continuo  
explicandote que eso no importaba  
que estaba feliz por su hermano,  
por que el estaba con quien amaba,  
como el quisiera estar  
  
  
Y otra vez tu mundo se vino abajo,  
tantas ilusiones....  
y le preguntaste quien era esa mujer,  
El no te respondio, si no que te conto  
cuanto habia sufrido por ella, y cuanto sufria  
  
  
Tu tambien te abriste,   
y le contaste,  
que habia alguien,  
a quien amabas como nadie,  
y lo seguias haciendo, si era posible, cada dia mas  
  
  
Y el, simplemente te abrazo  
y tu apoyaste tu cabeza en su hombro  
y aspiraste su olor a hombre... a macho man ((N/A: no pregunten y no pesquen eso,,,))  
y el te dijo al oido,  
"Dios, Hermione... si supieras cuanto te amo",   
tu solo respondiste con un beso, pero con eso basto  
  
  
Y ahora tu estas,  
con los ojos cerrados, recordando y sonriendo  
con la cabeza sobre su pecho,  
mientras el duerme, tan feliz como tu  
ahora solo tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
No me pegueeeeeeen!!!!!!!!!  
no me gusto el final...............  
peor igual lo puse  
si todos querian final feliz  
pero es la unica vez que los complazco, pueden terner eso por seguro  
yo por mi dejo esta historia esta el segundo capi, a lo mas hasta el tercero  
  
Thuringwethil: Lo siento mucho amiga,, han arruinado mi historia!!!..... ojala tuviera un giaratiempo  
  
Bueno  
un final feliz no me matara  
espero.........  
porfiss dejen Reviewwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
a las que querian final feliz ((uds, saben quienes son)) dejen REVIEW, es lo menos que me merezco  
  
Yochy: gracias por tu review amiga!!!!!!!!!   
  
Risha: gracias por tu apoyo,,,,,,, ahi tienes tu final........ sontinua tus ffs pue amiga,,,,,, y gracias por tu apoyo!!  
  
Polgara: supongo que estaras contenta,,,,,,, en tu proximo ff me TIENES que dedicar un capi ¿¿hecho?? ^^ espero que te haya gustado  
gracias por tu review!!! 


End file.
